Kamui Tsukuyomi
by alienware64
Summary: This is a paralell story in what Sasuke and Naruto were sent to Road to Ninja world instead of Sakura. There, Sasuke would meet his parents and brother and a beautiful girl with which he starts to fall slowly. What he doesn't know is that he and Naruto are part of an evil plan of Obito. Normal Sasuke and shy Ino from Road to Ninja pairing. Maybe Naruto and agressive Hinata. Rated M


Hello to you all!, it's good to be back with a new story. It's something that had been in my mind for a few days when i began to read some fanfics of Sasuke. So, i think, why not Sasuke from the normal world and Ino from Road to Ninja get together like a couple?. And then i write this short prologue. To, what i think, it would be an interesting story.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story notices:

"Talking"

-_Thinking', letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Prologue : A destined fight**

The steps were almost inaudible in the storm. It was a slow, heavy, painful walk anticipating the great fight that would happen._ Terrible and devastating yes._ But great in the end.

They couldn't even feel the heavy rain that lashed their faces, they didn't even bother to use their chakras to keep dry. It didn't matter at all. The only important for them, _was to kill each other and try to get of the fight alive. _But they couldn't avoid feeling nervous, they knew it was a battle of no return. Which, if they were lucky, one would live and the other will die under the rain._  
_

A thunder hit the ground a few feet of him issuing an angry sound and blinding light. Of course that didn't stop him, he hadn't even bothered at all. All it did was that ray light his face a minute, revealing a manly face with deep black eyes.

His gaze was lost on the floor and did not seem to react with each step. His thoughts were elsewhere, in a memory. In the beginning.

**-Flashback-**

"So?, you want me to fight the dobe?", he asked coldly, not really interested in fighting Naruto Uzumaki again.

The masked man looked a bit annoyed with the boy's attitude, but he was already expecting that behavior.

He sighed softly closing his visible eye, "Yes Sasuke, i know that you understand the great power of the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. He's a threat for my plans that must be stopped".

"Hn", Sasuke said irritated with Madara who noted his anger and opened his eye to watch him, "I'm far more powerful that him. He won't be nothing for us when you declare the war. I'm gonna kill him in the battlefield, not before".

"I've my doubts", the man concluded igniting Sasuke's anger inside him, Madara was doubting his power?, even after he killed Itachi and took his eyes? even now he has the Eternal Mangekyo?.

He clenched his fist with anger as his eyes changed to a red blood colour along with black spirals, _it was the powerful Mangekyo Sharingan_.

"Do you want me to kill him?", Sasuke stood from his chair as he looked at Madara, his eyes blazing with anger. After a few seconds of no response, the man nodded. "Fine" he took his sword and left without another word.

The man smiled behind his mask. Everything was going as he planned.

**-End of Flashback-**

Uchiha Madara was the cause of that fight. He set a trap to Sasuke and the boy already knew that. But he agreed so easily because a part of him wanted to destroy Naruto. That one Uzumaki, with whom he had formed such a strong bond, _his best friend after all._

He walked with his head down, his eyes continually watching his feet as if it were too difficult to lift them. Suddenly he heard something. An unmistakable sound of feet splashing in the water, almost imperceptible with the storm but not for Sasuke.

Both of them stopped, several meters away from each other. Their faces continued to watch the wet ground, the rain still falling on their hairs.

They were on a desolate place, _the perfect place to fight_.

_'Naruto'_, Sasuke raised his face nearly at the same time that the Uzumaki, "Dobe"

"Teme", the blond boy looked nervous as well as Sasuke. He was wearing his sennin coat for the occasion, "I'm glad to see you again", he said smiling sadly. Naruto was truly glad for finally fight against his best friend, but he didn't want him or Sasuke to die there. His dream, _his hope_, was that Sasuke returns to home.

Sasuke, however, expected that. But he didn't feel the same way as Naruto. He just saw him as a nuisance, a deep wound that must be healed. Of course, the blond and the entire village was to blame for what happened to Itachi. And he will start his revenge killing the Uzumaki and then destroying Konoha with his own sharingan.

But he still had a doubt, and Naruto would give him an answer. "How did you find me?", Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled a little.

**-Flashback-**

He walked through the village quietly, his hand intertwined with his girlfriend. Naruto sighed, smiling by the softness of her hand. Her skin was so soft and delicate that she looked like a porcelain doll.

"Naruto-kun?, are you okay?", her voice was like music for his ears. He shaked his head and turned to kiss her forehead softly. Then, she blushed a bit.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan", he said looking back at the street. She nodded unconvinced, Hinata knew that something bothered Naruto for a time now. He had been quiet since they began to walk to Ichiraku's.

The Hyuga squeezed his hand to get his attention. He only turned his head to watch her beautiful face looking at him, "It's Sasuke, right?", she asked looking directly on his blue eyes. Naruto's eyes widened with what he heard, she had guessed his thoughts only with looking at him!. Well, she was his girlfriend after all.

Finally, he nodded in answer, he hated to lie to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. But i don't want to bother you with that teme. It's in the past now", Hinata shook her head in disagreement but before she could say something Naruto felt a presence above them.

"Are you sure about that?", they looked startled to the masked man. He was sitting up in a rooftop as he looked at them behind his mask.

"What the hell do you want!?", Madara laughed loudly, as Naruto stood in front of Hinata covering her with his back.

After a few seconds of laugh, Hinata looked at the people who was walking without noticing Madara. "How...?"

"It's obvious a powerful genjutsu", Naruto answered guessing her question. She nodded behind him as her heart pounded fast by the fear.

Madara clapped his hands impressed, "Brilliant deduction Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki". He took a few moments to choose his words, "I'm not here to harm you or this pathetic village. I'm here to give you good news"

"Good news?, do you think i'm an idiot?", Naruto gritted his teeth with anger.

The man sighed first, as he suddenly stood up, "Sasuke is waiting for you a few kilometers to the north of Konoha. You better not be late", and with that he dissapeared in a vortex leaving Naruto and Hinata behind.

Hinata, without waiting a second, hugged Naruto from behind as he didn't say nothing. He was obviously thinking about Sasuke, "What are you gonna do?"

"I didn't sense any lie on him", the blond boy said cooly as he felt Hinata soft arms embracing him. He sighed worried, "I'm going to find Sasuke"

**-End of Flashback-**

Naruto explained everything to Sasuke who listened in silence. His face was expressionless as always but, inside, he was beginning to understand Madara's plan. _'__He's smart, i've to recognize it'. _

"...Even Hinata wouldn't let me go, then..."

"Enough words", Sasuke interrupted coldly as he grabbed his sword.

Naruto's eyes widened a moment, but then he smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're alright. Let's finish this!", Naruto exclaimed adjusting his ninja band on his head.

Grabbing a Kunai from his bag, he looked at Sasuke who was blinking slowly. But, in what seemed to be a second, his eyes became red and black.

But something different was on his Mangekyo. It seemed more... _powerful._

_'Itachi... that's cruel' _

* * *

The battle began moments after that. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting a good kenjutsu fight each other, even as Naruto didn't had a katana and Sasuke did.

With every strike, Sasuke became more and more fast than Naruto and he couldn't keep that level of fight for much time. Although he and the Uchiha exchanged some punches and kicks, it was less common that Naruto could hit him. His Eternal Mangekyo was very powerful, and he wasn't even using his real skills. He even couldn't use the Kyuubi's power, because the biju refused to lend it. He wanted that Naruto fight with his own energy.

Sasuke wasn't in a good position either, his Mangekyo was good. But it consumed a lot of chakra for him and his body was beginning to felt the effects. Although, he had incredible speed and he could defeat Naruto using his fire style or his lighting. But, instead, that wasn't a good idea. His own chakra was low since he was adjusting himself to Itachi's eyes. It was a bad idea to fight Naruto right now.

Suddenly, they stopped as the both blocked two hits agains them. Panting with the effort, they looked at each other not ready to give up.

"Sasuke!", Naruto screamed suddenly forming one of his best jutsus. Sasuke watched irritated the big sphere that appeared on Naruto's right hand and was moving really fast on his hand.

But, instead of standing that way, Naruto applied wind chakra to the Rasengan and it formed his ultimate Rasengan. _Rasen Shuriken._

The Uchiha seemed more interested, that technique was quite powerful. _It would be a great match against his own sharingan._

"Naruto!", Sasuke won't lose. He would use his new jutsu in order to kill Naruto.

A normal chidori appeared on the Uchiha's right hand without performing any seal. But then, he used Amaterasu on the Chidori combining the lighting with the flames of his best Sharingan's technique.

Naruto watching startled, Sasuke went too far with his Mangekyo. His new chidori was terrifying. And using the Rasen Shuriken without the sennin mode has many risks. But, he didn't had time to gather natural energy. It would be his death sentence.

None of them moved as they continued to watch each other. This time, nothing would stop them. They will fight untill the end. If any of them would have to die... then they would use their best techniques. _Die with honor._

A thunder hit the ground, making the best excuse for them to began to run at the other. The time passed really slowly, Naruto and Sasuke were running at each other for what it seem an eternity. Their techniques glowing furious in the dark of the storm, illuminating their faces as they ran.

Finally, the jutsus were about a few meters from each other. Naruto and Sasuke could saw the look on the other's face as they continued their run.

Naruto was scared for leaving Hinata alone. His dream of becoming Hokage would never become true and he would never protect Konoha again.

Sasuke was anxious, and a bit scared for dying that way. But he hadn't nothing in the world that he would left behind. Nothing, not even a girlfriend. Instead, he was happy that he will meet his brother in the other life, his parents, the entire Uchiha clan. It didn't sound as a bad option. No, he wasn't scared anymore.

_He was happy._

"Oh, this's really good. I hate to interrupt, but... you must still live. Sasuke Uchiha", Madara was looking the fight at a good distance from them. He was alone, he didn't brought Zetsu since he was doing some spying on Kumogakure.

But this time, Naruto and Sasuke were too close of dying. He didn't wanted to save Naruto, but he thought he couldn't help him. It was a good plan transporting them to a different dimension. _A better place to live._

Their techniques were so close to each other. Even if they hadn't made contact the both could hear the sounds clashed violently, as if trying to destroy everything. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, the Uchiha was smiling as well as Naruto. This would be his salvation, and Naruto knew it very well.

_'Thanks, dobe'_

But before their jutsus clashed, they dissapeared in a vortex. Leaving nothing behind.

l

l

* * *

So that's it. Naruto and Sasuke were sent by Obito to Road to Ninja. The next chapter Sasuke will meet Ino i promise. But, still, there would be more surprises for the next chapter so... wait for it!

If you liked the prologue and you want to ask something of the story feel free to leave me a Review. If you have some advices leave me a Review too, i answer ALL of my reviews by PM and in the Autor Note in the final of each chapter.

So Ja Ne until next time!


End file.
